Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Angel/Bo czymże jest miłość?
Ten wpis zawierać będzie nie powiązane ze sobą historie o Hicstrid, tzw. oneparty (lub one-shoty). Są to różnorodne historie, o odmiennej fabule i bez jakiejkolwiek kontynuacji. Po prostu nie chcę mieć chaosu i ton wpisów na blogu, skoro mogę wszystko mieć w jednym miejscu ;) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Noc i łzy Nigdy go nie znaleźli. (...) Czekała na niego, żeby do niej wrócił, żeby udowodnił wszystkim, że się mylili; żeby pokazał jej, że wszystko jest w porządku; żeby pokazał, że mogą mieć szczęśliwe zakończenie. (...) Gdyby ktoś potem trafił na tę wyspę (...) zobaczyłby na pewno szczątki ogromnego potwora (...). Być może znalazłby też kawałki szkieletu Nocnej Furii, a gdyby naprawdę dobrze poszukał, poszarpane fragmenty ludzkich kości (...). Czekała przez całe życie. Jej łzy nigdy nie wyschły, ale on nigdy nie wrócił. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9320882/1/A-Name-Scarcely-Whispered Noc. Praktycznie cała wioska pogrążona była we śnie. Wokół panowały niczym nie zmącone cisza i spokój. Właściwie nawet nie wiadomo kiedy, w pewien sen wkradła się przepiękna melodia i dobrze znane słowa piosenki z dzieciństwa. Odkąd pamięta, zawsze stała na toaletce obok lustra. W białych baletkach wychylona, w powietrzu uniesiona nóżka. Nudziła się wśród bibelotów, kurz wyłapując w suknię złotą. I tylko z dołu perski dywan, czasem jej puszczał perskie oko. Właściwie od zawsze była sama. Chodzące za nią wiecznie tabuny ,,przyjaciół", były tylko pozorami. Tak naprawdę nic dla nich nie znaczyła. Po prostu wszyscy z nią trzymali, bo była najlepsza, piękna, silna, inteligentna. Ojciec nie mógł mieć wymarzonego syna, to ją wychował na twardą wojowniczkę, której wszyscy zazdrościli. Laleczka z saskiej porcelany, twarz miała bladą jak pergamin. Nie miała taty, ani mamy i nie tęskniła, ani ani. Nie czuła się samotna. Bo właściwie nie czuła nic. Wojownicy nie odczuwają, dla nich uczucia nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Liczy się tylko to, żeby być jak najlepszym. ,,Perfekcja to podstawa" zwykł mawiać jej ojciec. Więc nie odczuwała nic, stała się zimna i twarda jak stal. Była zdolna tylko do bojowego szału, a jedyne co się dla niej liczyło, to dążenie do ideału. Aż dnia pewnego, na komodzie prześliczny książę nagle stanął. Kapelusz miał w zastygłej dłoni i piękny uśmiech z porcelany. A w niej zabiło małe serce, co nie jest taką prostą sprawą. I śniła, że dla niego tańczy, a on ukradkiem bije brawo. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego w ogóle zaczęła zwracać na niego uwagę. Przecież był mały i słaby, własny ojciec go nie akceptował. A jednak, było jej przykro za każdym razem, kiedy ludzie mu dokuczali. Nie umiała czerpać przyjemności z dręczenia go, wręcz przeciwnie, nie chciała, żeby w ogóle ktokolwiek sprawiał mu przykrość. Jednak nigdy nie zrobiła nic, żeby mu pomóc. Może była na to zbyt skołowana, w końcu przez tyle lat nie zwracała uwagi na uczucia, a teraz nagle jakby w niej eksplodowały. A może po prostu bała się utracić szacunek, którym ją darzono. Jej siostrą była dumna waza, a bratem zabytkowy lichtarz. Laleczka z saskiej porcelany, maleńka, śliczna pozytywka. To on ją zmienił, wiedziała to. Kiedy zaczął sobie radzić na smoczym szkoleniu, początkowo nawet się cieszyła. Być może stałby się nawet godny zwrócenia uwagi, na jaką zasługiwał. Ale on był coraz lepszy, aż zaczął ją przewyższać. Wtedy instynkt wojowniczki dał o sobie znać. A był on silniejszy niż... to wszystko. Zazdrość ją zdominowała. Dopiero Szczerbatek pokazał jej, że ten chłopak jest jeszcze bardziej niesamowity niż przypuszczała i jak bardzo się w stosunku do niego pomyliła. Lecz jakże kruche bywa szczęście w nietrwałym świecie z porcelany. Złośliwy wiatr zatrzasnął okno i książę rozbił się ,,na amen". I znowu stoi obok lustra na toaletce, całkiem sama. I tylko jedna, mała kropla spłynęła w dół po porcelanie. Po co, na wszystkie demony świata, on tam poleciał? Dlaczego jak zwykle musiał robić wszystko po swojemu? Co chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć, popisać się? Udowodnić, że jest dobry? Czy zwyczajnie się zabić! Jeśli tak, to przynajmniej to mu się udało. Przynajmniej Szczerbatek przeżył. Zaopiekowała się nim, tak jak obiecywała przed ostatnim etapem szkolenia. Tylko co z tego! Laleczka z saskiej porcelany, twarz miała bladą jak pergamin. Na zawsze odszedł ukochany, a ona wciąż tęskniła za nim. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlaU-B5X3iI Do końca życia żałowała, że nigdy nie miała okazji wyznać mu miłości. Przeklinała jednak jego głupotę i miała mu za złe, że ją opuścił. Trwała tak ze złamanym sercem, czekając cierpliwie, aż nadejdzie jej czas, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że Odyn pozwoli im spotkać się w Valhalli. Wszystko by oddała, żeby znów zobaczyć jego uroczy uśmiech, dotknąć jedwabistych włosów, zatonąć w hipnotyzująco zielonych oczach, poczuć ciepło jego szczupłego ciała. Po prostu być szczęśliwa u jego boku. Lecz jej marzenie nigdy nie miało się spełnić... * * * Obudziła się oddychając ciężko i usiadła na łóżku. Spojrzała na śpiącego Szczerbatka i położyła dłoń na miejscu obok siebie. Było puste i zimne. Znów spojrzała na smoka, po czym podciągnęła kolana do piersi, objęła je ramionami i rozpłakała się kryjąc twarz. Nagle drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się i zamknęły cicho. - Astrid, kochanie, co się stało? - zapytał jej mąż podchodząc do niej i przytulając ją mocno. - Znowu miałam ten koszmar - szepnęła wtulając się w niego. - Posłuchaj mnie - ujął jej twarz w dłonie i starł jej łzy. - Nie masz się co bać. Ja zawsze będę przy tobie - zapewnił całując ją namiętnie. - Kocham cię i zawsze będę kochał. - Też cię kocham - odszepnęła. Trwali tak jeszcze przez chwilę w objęciu, aż w pewnej chwili usłyszeli zza ściany płacz śpiącego dotychczas dziecka. - Pójdę do niego - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna wypuszczając ją z objęć. Na drewnianej podłodze, cichym stukotem rozbrzmiewał odgłos metalowej nogi. Miłość cierpliwa jest - Cześć - Jack wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. - Cześć - Czkawka uścisnął ją i ponownie oparł brodę na kolanie. - Na co czekasz? - Frost wsparł się na swojej zakrzywionej lasce i usiadł obok przyjaciela. - A jak ci się wydaje? - westchnął chłopak grzebiąc przy swojej sztucznej nodze. - No to wygląda na to, że trochę sobie poczekamy. - A na co? - spytał Julian, który właśnie przyszedł. - Na nasze kobiety - odpowiedział Jack witając się z nim. - Serio wolicie siedzieć i czekać, zamiast robić coś innego? - zdziwiła się Merida pojawiając się nagle znikąd. - I cześć tak przy okazji. - Umówmy się, że tego nie zrozumiesz - Frost zazwyczaj był szczery do bólu. - To może mi wyjaśnisz? - dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce. - W życiu. Idź się pobaw łukiem. Niewątpliwie źle by się to skończyło, gdyby dwaj pozostali nie zerwali się nagle i nie uspokoili rozwścieczonej Meridy. - Powiem wszystko twojej dziewczynie, zobaczysz - warknęła jeszcze i odeszła zadzierając głowę do góry. - Ziomuś... masz delikatnie mówiąc przerąbane - Julian wrócił na swoje miejsce. - W prawdzie nie bardziej niż ja bym miał, ale i tak kiepsko - Czkawka pokiwał głową. - Luz, chłopaki, nic mi nie będzie. Nie wiecie, że rude to wredne? - Strażnik spokojnie wyciągnął się w powietrzu. - Czy aby na pewno rude... - przyszły wódz zaczął się droczyć z przyjacielem, który wstał z miną pytającą ,,masz jakiś problem?". - No co ty, chyba nie skrzywdzisz kuternogi? - chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowo odsuwając się lekko. I o ile jego smok nic sobie z tego nie robił, o tyle na Jacka podziałało i usiadł z powrotem. - Poza tym, mam sposoby na radzenie sobie ze złością mojej ukochanej. - Kto ich nie ma? - Wiking uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wspominając własny sposób. Zapadła chwila milczenia, którą przerwał dopiero zniecierpliwiony Frost. - No ile można czekać? - Już się niecierpliwisz? - uśmiechnął się Czkawka drapiąc Szczerbatka za uchem. - A ty nie? - zdziwił się Strażnik. - Nie - smoczy jeździec wzruszył ramionami ze spokojem. - Dlaczego one zawsze muszą się tak długo szykować? - niestety, zimowy duch miał jedną podstawową wadę: szybko się nudził. - Chcą być piękne - odpowiedział mu Szczerbiec. - Stary, jesteś w związku tyle czasu, a jeszcze nie wiesz takich rzeczy? - Czkawka spojrzał na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Jack tylko nachmurzył się i nic nie odpowiedział. - Ciekawe, która przyjdzie pierwsza - zastanowił się Julek. - Zakład, że moja? - Frost jak zwykle był skory do zabaw. - Co proszę? Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie - nie dowierzał były złodziej, ale zakład przyjął. Zapadła kolejna chwila ciszy, którą przerwał tym razem Czkawka. - Wygrałem! - zawołał radośnie wyrzucając ręce do góry. - Nawet się nie zakładałeś! - zaprotestował Jack. - No to co. I tak wygrałem - Wiking skrzyżował ręce. - A co wygrałeś? - zaciekawiła się Astrid stając przy nim. - Najlepszą dziewczynę świata - uśmiechnął się wstając, po czym objął ją i pocałował z uczuciem. - Ale ona nie jest królową - droczył się Frost. - Ale ma dla mnie więcej czasu - odparował smoczy jeździec, a na to żartowniś nie znalazł ciętej riposty, więc zamilkł, lekko obrażony. Czkawka i Astrid zachichotali ponownie się całując. - Weźcie wyjdźcie i w ogóle, utrudniacie nam czekanie - Strażnik odwrócił się ostentacyjnie udając zniesmaczenie. - Daj spokój, wiesz, że oni nie potrafią trzymać się od siebie z dale... - nie dokończył, bo nagle czyjeś małe dłonie zasłoniły mu oczy. - Przestań słońce. I tak wiem, że to ty - uśmiechnął się i odwrócił. Roszpunka zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go. - Idziemy, czy czekamy na coś? - zapytała, gdy już przywitała się ze wszystkimi. - Posiedzimy jeszcze trochę z Jackiem, zanim jego dziewczyna nie przyjdzie - wyjaśnił jej Czkawka. - Wiesz, taka męska solidarność - Astrid mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. - Z resztą wiesz, jaki on jest. Potrzebuje publiki - poczochrała po przyjacielsku białe włosy chłopaka, który spojrzał na nią ze złością. - Bo się poczuję zazdrosny - ostrzegł Wiking obejmując ukochaną w talii. - I dobrze - odparła niewzruszona. - Musisz dbać o to, co twoje. Chłopak już miał coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale udaremnił mu to nagły okrzyk Jacka. - No, nareszcie! - wystrzelił jak z procy i poleciał do swojej kobiety. Elsa uściskała jeszcze siostrę na pożegnanie, zanim stęskniony Frost porwał ją w ramiona. Kristoff i uczepiona jego ramienia Anna pomachali z daleka przyjaciołom, po czym poszli w swoją stronę. - Cześć wszystkim - Królowa Śniegu przywitała się najpierw ogólnie, a potem z każdym po kolei. - To co, my już pójdziemy, skoro wszyscy w komplecie, nie? - Roszpunka spojrzała na Juliana. - No w zasadzie to tak - zgodził się, po czym pożegnali się i odeszli. - A, mam na ciebie jeszcze jedno - Jack wycelował palec w Czkawkę. - Nie umiesz latać. - Co? - roześmiał się wskakując na grzbiet swojego smoka i czekając chwilę, aż Astrid usiądzie za nim, o czym dały mu znać jej ręce, które oplotły jego klatkę piersiową oraz ciepło i ciężar jej ciała. - Szczerbek! Pokażmy panu Złośliwemu jak się lata! Nocna Furia z zadowoleniem wystrzeliła w powietrze, a Frost przycisnął Elsę do siebie i również wzbił się do lotu. ''- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja leżę i nie wstaję - powiedziałam do siebie naciskając ,,Publikuj".'' ,,To naprawdę nie była twoja wina" Kontynuacja, o którą prosiliście. Może słabo w temacie, ale nie miałam gdzie jej wrzucić. Bo pod 1 to było tak dziwnie. - Miecz, zaczekaj - wołała mała dziewczynka goniąc brata. - Mamo, szybciej! - odwróciła się machając do matki. Szpadka uśmiechnęła się nieco wymuszenie. Pierwszy raz zabierała tu dzieciaki, choć sama przychodziła codziennie od ponad dziesięciu lat. Dzisiejszy dzień był jednak wyjątkowy. Dzisiaj była rocznica. Dotarła na miejsce jako ostatnia. Choć dzień był przepiękny, a pogoda wprost nastrajała szczęściem, atmosfera na plaży była ciężka. Dorośli pogrążeni byli we wspomnieniach, a dzieci stały spokojnie rozumiejąc, że to ważna chwila i nie wolno przeszkadzać. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na Szpadkę, próbując dodać jej otuchy spojrzeniem. Wyjątkiem był Czkawka, który jedną ręką obejmował Astrid, a drugą trzymał na ramieniu ich córki Śnieżynki i patrzył tępo w przestrzeń. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to tej pory obwiniał się za to, co się stało i nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć. Obok niego stał Sączysmark z trzema synami, Pięknosmarkiem, Siłosmarkiem i Mądrosmarkiem, natomiast Śledzik trzymał za ręce Księżnisię i Miecza. Szpadka spojrzała na nich, po czym westchnęła i usiadła na piasku, obejmując kolana ramionami. - Hej, głupolu - powiedziała cicho patrząc w morze i nie przejmując się obecnością innych. - Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio ci obiecałam, że przyprowadzę wszystkich? Teraz możesz poznać nasze dzieciaki - uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Szkoda tylko, że one nie mogą poznać ciebie... - westchnęła. - Ciociu, co mamusia robi? - zapytała Księżnisia ciągnąc Astrid za rękaw. - Rozmawia ze swoim bratem - odpowiedziała kobieta biorąc małą na ręce. - Ale mama nie ma brata - zauważył syn Śledzika. - Ma. Po prostu nie ma go tutaj - wyjaśnił mu ojciec. - To gdzie w takim razie jest? - chciała wiedzieć trzymana przez Astrid dziewczynka. - W Valhalli - odparła cicho żona wodza. - On... umarł? - spytała Śnieżynka patrząc na ojca szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czkawka nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się w Szpadkę, po czym z westchnieniem podszedł do niej i usiadł obok. - Tata wciąż myśli, że to była jego wina - wyjaśniła jej matka. - Ale to nie może być prawda... prawda? - Prawda. Ale wiesz jaki on jest. Strasznie uparty - Astrid odstawiła Księżnisię na ziemię i przytuliła się do męża. - Wiem, co zaraz powiesz - mruknął do niej. - Nie zamierzałam nic mówić - uśmiechnęła się całując go w policzek. - Chciałam po prostu posiedzieć razem z tobą. - Mamo... jaki on był? - Księżnisia jak typowa pięciolatka chciała wszystko wiedzieć. - Był głupi, wredny, egoistyczny, naiwny, bezrozumny i cały czas tylko się ze mną bił albo kłócił... - odpowiedziała ze złością Szpadka. - I tak strasznie mi go brakuje... - szepnęła przytulając córkę ze łzami w oczach. - A jak zginął? - zaciekawił się Miecz. - W walce, jak prawdziwy wojownik - odparł milczący dotychczas Sączysmark. - Choć nie ma pewności, czy wykazał się odwagą, czy raczej głupotą. - Mieczyk był... niezwykły - Astrid próbowała znaleźć odpowiednie słowo, ale żadne takie nie było. - Masz po nim imię - zwróciła się do syna przyjaciół. - Przez całe życie nie znosiłam mojego brata i dopiero, kiedy go straciłam... - Szpadka urwała i zacisnęła oczy. - Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałam, że tak naprawdę od zawsze go kochałam... - nie była w stanie kontynuować, po prostu wybuchnęła płaczem. - Nam też strasznie go brakuje - powiedział Śledzik, chcąc jakoś wesprzeć żonę, która codziennie od dziesięciu lat przychodziła na tę plażę i przesiadywała na niej kilka godzin, tęskniąc za swoim bliźniakiem. - Cały czas się zastanawiam, co by było, gdybym był wtedy z wami - odezwał się cicho Czkawka wciąż wpatrując się w morze szklistymi oczami. - Tatusiu - Śnieżynka wzięła twarz ojca w swoje małe rączki. - Kiedy to wreszcie do ciebie dotrze? To nie była twoja wina. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć, przecież cię tam nie było - skrzywił się mężczyzna. - Ale ja tak mówię. A ja tam byłam i doskonale pamiętam każdy szczegół, jakby to było wczoraj - oświadczyła Astrid. - Minęło tyle czasu, a nikt z nas nie jest w stanie zapomnieć. Nawet zemsta niewiele dała, a już na pewno nie przywróciła Mieczykowi życia - Sączysmark naprawdę zmądrzał przez ten czas. - Mimo wszystko, Śnieżynka, Astrid i wszyscy wokół mają rację, Czkawka - Szpadka podniosła głowę ocierając łzy. - To naprawdę nie była twoja wina... ''Po części bowiem tylko poznajemy, po części prorokujemy.'' - Ej, Astrid? - Co? - wojowniczka otworzyła leniwie oczy. - Co byś zrobiła, gdyby ktoś nas teraz zaatakował? - Szpadka i jej pomysły. Dziewczyny relaksowały się w łaźni po kolejnym, wyczerpującym dniu pełnym pracy. Wciąż było mnóstwo do zrobienia i wszyscy mieli wrażenie, że to się chyba nigdy nie skończy. Wiedzieli też jednak, że przywrócenie wioski do ładu, było niesłychanie ważne. - Astrid! - Szpadka była niecierpliwa. - Czekaj, myślę - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna nie przepadała za towarzystwem bliźniaków, choć osobno byli w miarę znośni. Jednak wolała siedzieć tu ze Szpadką niż sama. I nie chodziło o to, że nie umiały się bronić, wręcz przeciwnie, obie walczyły doskonale. Powód był inny, banalnie prosty: podglądacze. - Na pewno bym się ubrała - odparła wreszcie Astrid. - Nie miałabym najmniejszej ochoty walczyć nago. - A gdyby wpadli tak nagle, że nie miałabyś czasu się ubrać? - Szpadka najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiła. - A co to, gra w 20 pytań? - zirytowała się wojowniczka. - Ja to bym użyła włosów - wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale twoje włosy zakrywają znacznie więcej niż moje, nie uważasz? - na dowód, wyłowiła z wody niesamowicie długie pasmo włosów towarzyszki i naprężyła lekko, po czym dla porównania pociągnęła swój kosmyk, sięgający ledwie do łopatek. - No dlatego pytam. - Wiesz, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę polegać bardziej na swojej broni i umiejętnościach bojowych, niż na wdziękach - mówiąc to, pogładziła rękojeść topora, który zawsze miała przy sobie. - A szkoda - bliźniaczka pokręciła głową. - Bo mogłabyś to nieźle wykorzystać. W końcu nie bez powodu wszyscy faceci ślinią się na twój widok - mruknęła kąśliwie. - Tym bardziej nie mam ochoty, żeby któryś mnie widział nago. - Nawet Czkawka? - Szpadka zaczynała się rozkręcać. - Nawet Czkawka - Astrid pozostała niewzruszona. - O ja cię... To znaczy, że wy... wy... jeszcze nie...? - wpatrywała się w dziewczynę młodego wodza wielkimi oczami. - Nie - wzruszyła ramionami tamta. - To na co wy jeszcze czekacie?! Bo w to, że nie macie ochoty, nigdy nie uwierzę - brwi Szpadki powędrowały do góry. - A może my najpierw chcemy wziąć ślub? To nie jest dla nas najważniejsze - Astrid skrzyżowała ręce. - No no no, Astrid Hofferson, kto by się spodziewał, że z ciebie taka grzeczna dziewczynka? - zapytała bliźniaczka z przekornym uśmieszkiem. - Ani się obejrzeć, jak zostaniesz kurą domową - wycelowała w nią palec. - A może ja właśnie chcę zostać kurą domową? - To zupełnie nie w twoim stylu. Ale jak tak, to kiedy ten ślub? - Szpadka, mamy dopiero 20 lat i całą wioskę do odbudowania. Niby jak ty sobie wyobrażasz teraz brać ślub? - westchnęła. - No faktycznie nie bardzo - przyznała, po czym umilkły na chwilę. - Wobec tego pomówmy o tobie - tym razem Astrid uśmiechnęła się chytrze. - Jak się mają twoje sprawy uczuciowe? - Cóż... Eret się chyba powoli do mnie przekonuje, a Sączysmark i Śledzik w dalszym ciągu nie ustają w wysiłkach, żeby mnie poderwać. A już miałam nadzieję, że im przeszło - mruknęła zapytana. - A co zrobisz, jak ci jednak nie wyjdzie z Eretem? - Nie wiem - wzruszyła ramionami. - Sączysmark świetnie wygląda, ale ma straszny charakter, a Śledzik jest fajny, ale urodą nie grzeszy. Aż ci kurczę normalnie zazdroszczę - spojrzała na towarzyszkę. - Wybierając z pozoru najgorzej, trafiłaś najlepiej. Kto by pomyślał, że nasz mały Czkawuś będzie kiedyś takim ciachem? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Jeśli już, to nie ,,nasz Czkawuś", tylko ,,mój Czkawuś" - Astrid również się uśmiechnęła z lekkim rozmarzeniem. - Ale nie przeczę, jest bardzo pociągający i trudno mu się oprzeć... - Nie raz widziałam taką minę u Czkawki, ale u ciebie jeszcze nigdy - Szpadka wpatrywała się rozbawiona w głupkowaty uśmiech przyjaciółki. - Jaką minę, nie mam żadnej miny - Astrid otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia. - Jasne jasne. Pewnie wyobrażałaś sobie, jak cię całuje, dotyka, a potem... - Szpadka! - przerwała jej gniewnie, zanim prowokacje zaszły zbyt daleko. - Kiedyś i tak to zrobicie, więc o co ci chodzi? Z resztą w ogóle nie rozumiem, po co czekacie. - Bo chcemy. Już ci mówiłam, to nie jest dla nas ważne. Poza tym chcemy, żeby ten pierwszy raz był wyjątkowy, a jaka okazja jest bardziej wyjątkowa niż noc poślubna? - Astrid uniosła jedną brew. - No dobra, na to nie mam argumentu - przyznała. - A ty myślisz, że wytrzymacie tyle? - zapytała po chwili, a oczy jej zalśniły. - Obiecaliśmy sobie. Kwestionujesz słowo wodza? Czy moje? - uniosła topór. - Nie no, dobra, nic nie kwestionuję - wystawiła ręce w geście obronnym. - Dobra - mruknęła Astrid przeciągając się. - Ja wychodzę, mam już dość moczenia się. - Ja też - zgodziła się Szpadka, po czym obie wyszły z wody. - Słyszałaś to? - zamarła nagle Astrid, przerywając wycieranie się i instynktownie biorąc topór. Na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć jakieś stłumione głosy i szepty. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a Śledzik, Sączysmark i Mieczyk rozpłaszczyli się na progu, gdy stracili podparcie. Zaskoczona Astrid straciła równowagę z powrotem wpadła do wody, z głośnym pluskiem. Błyskawicznie wyszła i zamachnęła się toporem, a chłopaki jak na komendę zamknęli oczy, choć było na co popatrzeć. - Zabiję was! - wrzasnęła rozwścieczona. Podglądacze leżeli bezradnie, wciąż bojąc się otworzyć oczy. W pewnym momencie Sączysmark się odważył uchylić odrobinę powiekę, na co dziewczyna zareagowała błyskawicznie, ciskając toporem. - Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał Czkawka unikając ciosu. To co zobaczył, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Mieczyk ze Smarkiem leżeli na podłodze, na nich Śledzik, a nad całą trójką stała Astrid, wściekła, ociekająca wodą i całkowicie naga. Na jego widok tylko ukryła twarz w dłoniach, załamana. Młody wódz niewiele myśląc podszedł i przytulił ukochaną, chcąc ją pocieszyć i uspokoić. Chłopaki korzystając z okazji, wynieśli się jak najdalej. Szpadka stała w kącie rozczesując spokojnie włosy. Astrid wtuliła się w ramiona Czkawki, za wszelką cenę próbując się nie rozpłakać, a on stał tylko obejmując ją i próbując nie myśleć. Nie miała pojęcia, jak na niego działała i nie chciał, żeby się dowiedziała. - Ubierz się spokojnie, kochanie - powiedział cicho odsuwając się i całując ją lekko. - Dopilnuję, żeby już nikt ci nie przeszkodził - uśmiechnął się, po czym wyszedł, nie patrząc na nią. - Wow... mało który tak szanuje kobiety. Taki facet to skarb - odezwała się Szpadka, będąc pod wielkim wrażeniem. - Nawet nie wiesz jaki... ________________________________________________________________ Ten wpis zawiera nie powiązane ze sobą historie o Hicstrid, tzw. oneparty (lub one-shoty). Są to różnorodne historie, o odmiennej fabule i bez jakiejkolwiek kontynuacji! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania